Starless Night
by xxxbloodiedup
Summary: After the war Harry's lost everything. He sets out one night to end his misery but a certain blonde is out to save him.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. Neither the characters nor the world written about in this story belong to me. 

**Summary: **After the war Harry's lost everything. He sets out one night to end his misery but a certain blonde is out to save him.

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Starless Night_**

The night was dark, darker than it had been in a while. The only thing in the wide black sky was the lone moon. The stars weren't out on this night, they had abandoned the moon and condemned him to the dark and now empty world in the sky.

Emerald orbs stared up into the empty sky and glanced upon the lonely moon.

A sigh escaped his lips.

The night spoke volumes to him in it's simplicity, it was as if he was the moon and his loved ones the stars. They were all gone now, they all slipped away from him during the previous year, and now he was all alone. The world still looked up to him, still expected something of him. He was the moon, looked up upon and all alone.

The moon would disappear in only a few hours, and would any one worry about it?

No.

They'd go on with their lives, they wouldn't even stop once to think about it, now that the sun was up it didn't matter.

Would they notice if he left? Would he be like the moon in that aspect as well? Could he just disappear, and have no one even bat an eye?

Probably.

He walked on towards the lake, black cloak rapped securely around his muggle clothing. He continued on his way until he stopped before a simple tree.

His tree.

The Marauders tree of old and he and his friends of recent. But they were all gone now, only he was left.

He sat down and leaned his tired back against the rough bark and let his eyes blink closed.

His hand searched blindly and desperately through his pockets until he felt cool steel against his thin fingers.

His body instantly relaxed at finding what he was searching for as he slowly drew the small black and silver object from his robes. . .

+

A tall lithe form quickly exited the school and flew gracefully down the stone steps. He knew he saw the boy go out this way, he only hoped he would get there fast enough. . .

White blonde hair blew into his eyes in the light wind as stormy eyes searched the dark and empty grounds. The boy sighed in annoyance, it was far too dark to make anything out on this night.

Pale lids dropped closed hiding blue gray orbs as the boy searched his mind for an answer.

His instincts kicked in and he blindly headed towards the glistening lake.

And sure enough, there he was.

Draco watched as the tense looking raven-haired boy searched his robes frantically, suddenly his movement stopped and he relaxed against the tree. Slowly his hand inched out of his pocket and Draco caught a glint of silver hidden in the boys hand.

Draco broke out into a full run now, he was so close. _So close_. But yet he might be too far. . .

+

The object was now completely out of Harry's robes and with a swipe of his finger the blade shot out of it's black casing.

He was mesmerised by the way it glittered, the way the moons rays danced off it's surface.

As if in a trance he quickly slid up his sleeves. He drew the knifes sharp surface to lay against his delicate skin and was hypnotised by the look of the silvery steel against his tanned arm that held white and red lines of previous nights. This night would leave the deepest of all, this night would be the last.

He was so close.

In only a minute he would be free, free of the stares, the rumours, the hatred, the pressures and the life that was set out for him.

With one simple movement he could leave this cruel earth and join all of those whom he loved on the other side. A smile graced his features as he prepared to take the plunge.

+

Draco saw him raise the deadly blade to his arm.

He watched as a smile spread across the boys face. The first smile Draco had seen off of the boy in nearly a year.

He prayed to merlin he'd get there in time.

+

The blonde drew his wand as he ran and muttered, "_Accio knife_"

Suddenly, the knife flew from the Gryffindor boy , startling him greatly. Green orbs flew from his own arm and landed upon the eyes of the blonde Slytherin.

Draco had expected him to freak out, for him to yell and scream and maybe curse him or punch him. He had expected him to possibly be stunned and try to explain his way out of it.

He didn't expect what happened next.

Harry leaned back against the tree and folded his arms against his chest. He stared at the blonde boy for a moment as if searching him.

"Why did you stop me Malfoy?" Harry said in a calm voice.

"I can't let you hurt yourself Harry." Draco said solemnly.

Harry laughed. A cold, empty laugh that sent shivers up Draco's spine. He wanted to lung on the boy, to stop that morbid laughter from spilling through his lungs. It wasn't right, that laugh was not him, Harry was not empty and cold, Harry was loving and kind.

"I wasn't going to hurt myself Malfoy, I was going to cut myself yes, but I didn't plan on hanging around long enough for the hurt part to set it." Harry said bitterly.

"I won't let you." Draco said sadly as he moved closer to Harry.

The blonde knelt beside the other boy and stared deep into his once twinkling eyes. The eyes held pain, anguish and torment. His eyes showed every loss and every scar on the young mans soul. Draco wanted so badly to grab him, to hold him, to take away his pains and eventually return him to the happy smiling boy he once was.

"And why not? Just because you came over to the light and we formed a truce doesn't make you my keeper. We don't even like each other Malfoy, face it, you wouldn't care if I was gone. You're just afraid the world will blame my death on you. It wouldn't matter to you." Harry said in a desolate tone.

Draco looked down at his hands and muttered, "It would matter more than you know."

Green eyes blinked in confusion. What was Malfoy on about now?

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Draco asked suddenly though he thought he knew the answer.

"Why?" Harry pondered thoughtfully before speaking once again, "Well, my whole life was already planned before I even came into it, I've been the world's pawn for my entire life. I grew up surrounded by hatred, my relatives hated me Malfoy, did you know that? Everyone thought I was treated like a god when I went home at summer, but I wasn't. In fact, it was quite the opposite." Harry's speech was cut off by his own bitter laughter.

"I was a slave practically my entire life. I was given barely enough food to live and when I failed to finish my chores I was beaten. You know, the scar on my head isn't the only one that mares my skin Malfoy. . . I never had friends or family before or even someone who cared about me. Then I came here and I met Ron and 'Mione. Then Sirius came into my life and he was like a father to me... but I killed him.

"I practically killed Moony when I did that because Sirius was his mate, I doomed him to an empty life. Then, if that wasn't enough, a few months later he was killed by the silver hand of a man I let go free.

"The battle became too much. I was being trained instead of attending classes as everyone tried to prepare me to save them all. I had to save them, everyone. I may have defeated Voldemort, but I let everyone I loved get killed. Dumbledore died at the final battle as did most of my house mates and members of the DA.

"Ron and 'Mione were killed trying to save me from Voldemort as were all of the Weasley's except for Percy and Bill. They were my only family Malfoy, I killed my own family. Do you have any idea what the feels like? The only people who I've ever cared for and had care for me I killed. I don't only want death Malfoy, I deserve it."

As Harry finished his speech his eyes held such self hatred that it wretched at Draco's heart. But he did know what Harry spoke of, he knew all too well...

"I do." Draco said in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"I know what it's like. I know what it's like to be beaten by those who are supposed to care for you. I know what it's like to be alone. What it's like to kill your family, or have you forgotten Harry? I killed my father in the final battle and my mother killed herself a month later because of it." Draco said in a quiet voice.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had completely forgotten that the Malfoy heir had took his own fathers life in the battle and he had heard of Narcissa's suicide in the Daily Prophet. The news of Draco's home life was new though, and Harry wasn't sure of how to react.

There was silence.

Harry's eyes fell upon the boy before him, they boy he'd secretly cared for, for some time. His stormy eyes held such determination yet were filled with pain. A lock of silky blonde hair fell in front of one eye and Harry wanted to brush the disobedient lock away, but he resisted.

Oh, how would Draco react to that? Draco didn't even think of them as friends, if Harry touched his hair he would definitely be crossing the border of their relationship. Hell, Draco wasn't even gay.

Harry had longed for the boy for so long. His feelings towards the blonde were all that kept him going in days of recent. He knew there was no chance for him to be with Draco, but simply being able to watch him had been enough to satisfy Harry's needs.

But now things were too much. Harry had no one, everyone that cared for him was gone. He was alone. The hope he once held for a friendship or more with Draco was shattered early that week when he saw Draco and Pansy snogging in the Library.

This world was cruel and mocking and wouldn't quit until it won. Now Harry was ready to give in, to let it win, to take his life.

"Malfoy, give me back the knife." Harry said suddenly and desperately.

The need in Harry's voice made Draco's heart ache in distress.

"No." He said firmly.

"Please Draco, it's too much. I can't take it anymore, I've been dying inside slowly and now my hope is gone, I'm finally dead inside, let me be it on the outside as well." Harry pleaded.

"You called me 'Draco'." Draco said suddenly.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"You called me Draco. You've never called me that before." Draco said, hope suddenly filling his mind.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said angrily, "just give me the knife."

"No." Draco said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Draco looked down. He couldn't tell him, he couldn't tell the boy the way he felt about him...

Suddenly gently fingers caressed him chin and brought his face upwards. Blue orbs locked with green as the pair stared intensely at each other. Draco was over come with courage at that moment and couldn't hold back the secret he had been harboring for so long any more.

"I love you." Draco said breathlessly.

As soon as the words slipped form Draco's mouth his lips fell upon those of the boy before him. Harry didn't respond but Draco continued on, he was determined to show all of his love and devotion in that one kiss. He deepened the kiss and was pleasantly surprised when lips responded to the attack. Both pairs of lips moved against one another in a perfect fit. A silky tongue dashed out to run gently across the raven-haired boys lips and he was rewarded by a moan from the other. Draco took his opportunity and he slipped his tongue into the other boys mouth.

Tanned hands ran through silky hair as their tongues continued to dance on in an age old fashion. Draco's hands pulled the other closer to deepen the kiss once again. Both boys moaned into the others mouths as they felt the intensity of the kiss and love from the other.

The boys parted only when the need for air became too much and foreheads rested against each other. Both boys breathing was shallow and both faces wore identical smiles.

"I love you, Draco." Harry whispered as lips met again.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered in all sincerity.

Harry knew then that he would be alright. He knew the other boy loved him and he knew that he loved Draco more than life itself. Draco was his first love and he knew he would be his last as well.

His life would always be hard, yes, but he knew that no matter what came his way he could face it now, now that he wasn't alone.

_**End**_

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_I wrote this about a year ago and I feel it's a tad sappy, but oh well. Reviews are my crack, please feed my addiction by clicking the lovely little 'go' button at the bottom of your screen. _


End file.
